Minimal Loss
by Mely23
Summary: Story follows how Hotch might discover his feelings for Emily and how Emily might react to his feelings follows both through a series of Episodes will add more chapters am horrible at summarizes but read. please
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys this is my first attempt on writing Fanfictions based on my two favorite person on my favorite TV show I just recently binge watched on Criminal Minds and I love how Emily and Hotch are I swear I wished those two would of had a romace in the show.

* * *

Emily and spencer had been sitting in the basement for what had felt like hours had they just recently received the news that Nacy had died in the raid between the state police and Cyrus followers. This raid had put their life's at risk.

Spencer had noticed a change on Cyrus after the attack he had turned to look at Emily who was looking around at all the families mothers cradling their Infants husbands supporting their wife's. Spencer took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Emily the team will find a way to get us out of here. We just have to make sure our cover is not blown"

Emily turned to face him giving him a nod with a soft smile. "I know Spence but I also know that Cyrus will put up a fight and look around their is plenty of young innocent life's around that can be harmed if something goes wrong" Emily said as she looked down to her hands and picked at we nails.

Emily had always had a bad habit of picking at her nails when she was nervous and anxious she glanced up to meet Reid's eyes.

"They will save us both I know they will". Both agents took a deep breath boding in diligence to the last words

Meanwhile back at quantico JJ entered the bull pen "Morgan you have to see this" she said as she turned the tv on with a fear on her face.

Morgan quickly glanced at the tv seeing a news reporter.

"What is reported called a routine question am answers call by Colorado child services has turned to a deadly meet between state police am a religious group called the spetarians sect" the news report spoke

Morgan clinched his fist and looked at JJ "Isn't that the ranch where Prentiss and Reid went to" JJ nodded confirming his worst fears his two best friends were in danger

"Hotch" Morgan yelled at their unit chief

Hotch had been finishing up the second stash of paper work he had build up recently his mind would stop thinking of Emily he had noticed how much she would always been very supportive of him and had been their in the hard times. He thought back to the time that he had done detailed security clearance when he worked with ambassador Prentiss and Emily had just came home from Yale for a quick break and she would be going off to England. At the time he had noticed her beautiful smile and was never able to forget it as years had gone by he would still think of her.

So when she walked into his office he had recognized her right away. Hotch sighed as he knew that he should not be thinking of Emily like that given the fact that know they were nothing more than just co-worker's and they had policies that he knew that for a fact it was all Dave's fault they invented those policies. Yet he sat in his office thinking of her and wondering when she would be back from Colorado she was due to check in with him any moment and he had not heard anything this was so unlike her to not check in hotch glanced down to his phone as he heard his name being called out from the bull pen.

Hotch stood up and walked out of his office hearing the panic tone that Morgan used to called his name he came out to the rail and looked up to the TV being meet by Dave who had also heard the scream.

"The TV Reid and Prentiss are their"

Dave stood next to his unit Chris as the both glanced at the tv.

Hotch realizing what was going on grip the rail and felt his stomach drop the first thing be thought about was Emily and how she was up in dangers way.

Rossi noticed the pale look on hotch's face thinking it was about time he displayed some kind of emotion towards Emily

All thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of phones rigging in the bull pen. Hotch quickly regained control of his emotions and took a deep breath

"Alright that means were the lead with hostage reduce and support lets go" he looked at his 3 agents and stormed out of the bull pen and being followed by them he made his way to the elevators.

The team drove in silence as they approached the airport.

Hotch could not help to thinking what if sending Emily and Reid had been a mistake what if he would never see her again what if he lost her. Hotch's thoughts were interrupted as he pulled up close to the jet and saw the others quickly make their way to the Jet. Hotch followed behind making his way into the Jet and taking off... 

* * *

Alright guys this is the first chapter on many more to come I kind of want to make this a long story will add more chapters and will also add them based on episode from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the ranch Spencer and Emily had tried to figure out what was going on outside they had heard that the state police pulling out of the ranch.

Spencer saw Cyrus walk into the basement ordering women and children to head back to their rooms.

Spencer was trying to study Cyrus as Emily was heading rumors being spoken that the end was near and that they were ready to let it be good will.

Two men walked up to Cyrus informing him of the people they had loss during the shootings quickly Cyrus asked about the baby.

Both Spencer and Wmjkh looked at one another and saw as Jessica had shifters a little girl into her right hip sitting her.

"I have her she was at the school with other children" Jessica spoke softly to Cyrus

Cyrus took a deep breath walked over to Jessica and the baby kissing the little girl on the forehead as he looked at Jessica in the eyes caressing her cheek.

"Take her upstairs and gather everyone at the temple and let us all pry" Jessica walked out as Cyrus told his men to gather all the weapons and amo

"I pryed that this day would not come" Cyrus spoke as he glanced at Emily and Spencer.

Both agents had been holding their breath a released it once they made eye contact with Cyrus as they heard his cold tone of voice.

Back at com and Dan had ordered for the state police to leave and had agreed to only have the local sherifs be involved he motion for the last state police to leave the site when he saw or black SUV pull up he saw All 4 FBI agents walk to command when he noticed Dave and Aaron fall behind

Hotch turned and stopped Dave. "Dave they have left the choice of negotiations up to me" hotch was trying to keep his voice as calm as possible

"Good I have thought most of them" Dave said "you want recommendations I can guide you thought it"

Hotchs Shook his head. " I am choosing you Dave I'm to involved"

Dave frowned hearing his words" but I am to involved and so is the agent Incharged"

"I know I am this is a unique situation we have 2 agents who could affect the out come on the inside"

Dave protested hearing Aaron's words. " true but I can't be object them I know them to well"

" this outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of precise and Reid as also of Cyrus that's why I think you are the best man for the job" hotch pleaded to Dave

Dave glanced to the ranch before returning his look back to Aaron who had almost tears in his eyes knowing that hotch was right he was the only one who could save both agents

"Fine all do it assume that both Prentiss and Reid are still in to condition to make a move"

Hotch Inhaled deeply" Dave I know how bad this is that is why I want you to do all the talking"

"Alright Aaron only because I know you are more emotionally involve than what you think you are I can see it you will have some explaining to do but I know you worry more about Emily thank Reid. But that would have to wait until later at the moment we have to try and get them home safe and sound. But you have to listen to me and get not to send me to hell if things are not going right understood"

Hotch nooses in agreement knowing that Dave was right and also silently agreeing to have a long talk with Dave after all this was over the only thing is that hotch had not yet figured out why he was more worried about Emily more than anything.

Both men were about to walk into the command when they saw Dan arguing with a man.

"Your office is not in charge." He demanding trying to get more information on why the FBI had 2 agents undercover.

Dan glared at him." I have strict orders from the FBI not to let anyone from the state gov be near the post.

The man glared and yelled" I don't care I demand to know why their is two agents undercover inside that ranch"

Hotch had enough walking out to the man who was a fault that his agents were being held hostage at the moment.

"The only thing you are in the position to demand. Lawyer"

Dave saw how angry his fried was to defend his team he had figured out it was mostly to defend Emily more than spencer

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that"

" am Aaron hotch unit chief am the guy who is going to tell the autornery general of the United States whether or not he should charge you with obstruction a federal investigation or negligent homicide" hotch spoke with anger in his voice.

"You can't talk to me like that" the man spoke again with a puzzled look on his face.

Hotch steps closely to the man " get off my crime scene"

Dave grinned as he had never seen Aaron speak this angry. Emily must really mean something to him. He is just to blind or to stubborn to realize it

Hotch glared at the man as he rushed to his car and drove off. Hotch took a deep breath to calm his heart rate and turned to dan who was being greeted by Dave

"Dan it's been awhile am glad you got most state police out of here I don't know what Hotch would of done with them here I swear I thought he was about to punch someone in the face right now" Dave smiled as he followed Aaron Into the command trailer rolling his eyes at Dave

" thought I would save us all from extra paperwork to fill out if we had them here" Dan said as he stood infront of his team who was filling the rest of the BAU team

Rossi heard a little child's voice coming through the speaker" you hurt my mommy and daddy are you going to hurt me too"

"No sweetie no one is going to hurt you"

Shortly after Cyrus voice came through. " this is Cyrus who am I speaking to" he said as he glanced through the window.

"Dave Rossi I m the FBI agent who is in charger I have sent the state police away I just want to resolve this so one else can get hurt"

"Really so why don't you all pack your stuff and get going to like that we can all return back to our regular routines" Cyrus spoke

Dave looked at Hotch and Morgan as the looked intensely at the speaker" am affraid I can't do that you see one of the police bleed out on his way to the hospital so we need to try and Amend this lets out the guns away and come out"

" you see Dave we are strong believers and we believe that this is a sign of good and gods answer to Everything in the final battle I have foreseen it"

"That's is why am here to make sure this is not that battle. The 3 child service workers that were at the ranch when the attacked happen are they alive"

Hotch held his breath as Dave asked the words they all fears as they waited for a answer. Hotch felt his heart breaking as his thoughts rushed to negative images of Emily being hurt or worse killed during the shootings.

"One of them is dead" hotch heard Cyrus say the words as he glanced in between Morgan and Dave all three agents feared it was one of their own

"I need a name to inform the family" Rossi demanded

"Nacy I believe is her name it was not our fault it was the state police I promise you the other two are safe but we are short in supplies to attend to those that are injured"

" I can assure you if you let them go I will see that everyone seeks medical attention"

"No we can take care of our own"

"Alright I can bring them my self" Rossi suggested

"Alright I will see you at sunset" Cyrus spoke just before the line went dead

All threw agents gathered all the supplies that they needed giving the face that sunset was about 2 hours.

Hotch saw as agents placed bugs in some supplies hoping they would not go detected but they need to her ears into the ranch and it was the only way to get them inside

Hotch crossed his arms in front of his chest as he saw Rossi head towards the ranch.

Rossi walked into the temple carrying a bag of supplies as he was shoved inside a man around his mid 40's was shearing him for guns he glanced around spotting both Prentiss and Reid safe and sound just like he hoped they would their eyes connected for a while trying to make it to obvious they knew each other.

"thank you dave I see you are a man of your word" Cyrus stood guarding his temple well armed

Emily saw Dave and was relieved as she saw him walking through those doors glad it had been him knowing that if it was Morgan he would of easily lost it. She was also glad that Hotch had not stepped inside the building she would live with fear if something had happened in that moment to that would of put her unit chief at risk or in danger she wouldn't be able to live with that she knew he had so much to live for and one of those reasons was called jack. Emily frowned to the idea of never being able to see him again if things went south. She was a bit struck why did she fear not being able to see Hotch again if something was to go wrong.

Emily started to pick at her nails as Reid whispered "were in good hands Em" she looked up to see Reid giving her a smile before glancing at the door and seeing Rossi walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Spencer saw as Cyrus and Dave interacted she also saw as Dave walked out the door and then Cyrus started to preach to his faithful followers.

"My beloved believers let's us pray and lets us drink the wine that god has supplied to us" Cyrus said as they were all being served the wine. All adults and children were being offered the wine. "Today we shall we shall open our heart and soul and let god guide us through this trail"

Spencer looked around as everyone drank the wine and they all worshiped Cyrus and his words. One thing had been obvious to Spencer he saw as what seemed Cyrus right hand was writing names down on a paper it seemed as they were keeping tabs on their people.

Emily noticed how Cyrus rushed to Jessie and offered her a drink of wine from his cup. At the same moment she saw on how Jessie's mother rushed to her daughter's side and became a shield of protection.

" Look spencer how Jessie's mother went to her daughter's side when Cyrus approached them"

Spencer realized the woman was now guarding her daughter and sat in between Cyrus and her daughter. " yeah it's like she is trying to keep her away from him. Their is no way Jessie would of made that call."

" And look at the way Jessie looks at Cyrus she looks at him with adoration and also the same way a lover looks at their love" Emily whispered quietly

" seems like she literally worships him"

" Trust in god with all your heart lean not on your own understanding trust in mine" Cyrus spoke as they all drank the wine

Spencer could not help but narrow his eyes on Cyrus trying to profile him. Since Dave had walked in and after Dave had left spencer had noticed a change on Cyrus body and facial. He was more calm and like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Spencer could not really pinpoint it but he knew that their had been some behavioral change in the short time.

"Spencer you doing that face when you're too into your chest game or your book. So i suggest you supply the information you are thinking" Emily tilted her head slightly looking at spencer.

" I can not figure it out Emily Cyrus changed as soon as Dave left it is like he is glad all this happen like he had been waiting for all this to happen. But now look around Emily some are whispering in between them it's like they are doubting him and look at him he is looking around i can not help but feel this is some kind of test. Like a test of faith. Look you see that guy to his right every since he started encouraging for them to drink the wine he started writing on the paper and then him and Cyrus would exchange looks'"

Emily Glanced around and noticed their had been a few who had not taken a zip of the wine and then she caught a glance between Cyrus and the man. You think it is something like that Spencer i mean most of them look like true believers but then one of them did Call 911 after all"

"Well my brothers and sisters as we all have drank the same wine that was handed to us I would like you all to know that from this moment on we are on god's hand and it will be his will that we will die to serve our lord" Cyrus said as most started to panic and speak at the same time. Mothers cradling their children in their arms.

"He's bluffing right Spence" Emily said as her eyes widen and her mouth dropped hearing the words.

" I would not doubt it. He does not seem like the type who would give up this easy. He needs to make a point"

" I hope you are right because look at their faces spencer"

" Emily it's a test do you recall the verse her recited earlier he is trying to scare them"

Cyrus shook his head before silencing the group inside the temple" My brothers and sisters once again i would like you to know that god has tested us and to my surprise more than half have failed the test of faith those that names get called out are to leave immediately. Those that reacted and protested to hearing the news of the poison in the wine will be leaving at once." Cyrus called the names of those who were no longer part of their group and watched them head out the door.

Spencer and Emily sighed in relief seeing that more than half were set free and that their team would be able to help rescue them now the rest was up to them to be able to find a way to get those left inside to safety including themselves.

Back at command Aaron and the rest of the team were being informed on the past of Cyrus life by Garcia when they saw what looked about half of the group that was once inside the ranch make their way down to command being greeted by sheriffs and agents.

Dave looked at Hotch and than to Morgan. " what the hell does this guy have planned i told you guys when i was in there he was calm like he was glad this occur like he is ready to fight but he is waiting for the correct time to attack"

" well know that we know that he threw out the previous leader I would not disregard any idea. Guys like Cyrus know who to make there way into the minds of others" Hotch said.

" He did keep mention a battle what if this is his final battle" Morgan added. " Not like we have not come across those unsubs who think they have a goal in this world."

"Well we need to plan an attack before we let that happen we have two of our best agents in there not to mention the rest of the innocent civilians that are left in that ranch" Hotch instead

" Alright we need to get a statement out to the media lets have JJ do that" Hotch said as he noticed JJ walking up to them with a stunned look on her face

"Sir you are going to want to see this" JJ said as she quickly turned the TV on as it showed the same reporter near the Ranch site

Hotch watched in horror as the news reporter spoke " this Just in sources have confirmed that there is a undercover FBI agent inside the ranch.

"Son of a" Hotch spoke as his fits came down hard on the table.

"Dam it Hotch if this is out that means that Cyrus is aware now and their lives are at risk"

" I tried getting all the Media away and on the same page i have no idea where that information came from Sir" JJ spoke almost in tears.

Dave knew it was only a matter of time before someone was placed at risk and he knew Emily would never allow for anything to happen to spencer.

Hotch knew that they had to attack soon if he wanted to get HIS Emily out of there alive and with any harm he knew that from now on any choice he made it would be crucial. All he wanted was to have her standing in front of him safe and sound….

* * *

Aright like I mentioned before I'm pretty new at this and this is my first story so it has been suggested to me that I should have a Beta and am going to take the advice so am looking for a beta if you are interested please do let me know I would much appreciate it and thank you all who have been reviewing it means a lot please keep it coming and I promise to speed up the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone sorry for being away for son long i promise all try to post at least once a week. I want to say a big THANK YOU to my beta for giving me great advice and helping me making the story more better. Thank you Leahloahla

for being a amazing beta So i hope you all enjoy the new chapter

Hotch watched in horror as the reporter spoke of there being an undercover FBI agent in the compound. The whole team knew Cyrus had access to the news so he would hear this.

Hotch felt his heart race as he finished hearing the news reporter. "Goddamn, son of a bitch!" Hotch exclaimed. He slammed his fist into the side of the mobile command center, not caring about the shocks of pain that sang up the nerves in his arm.

"What the fucking hell made them think it was a good idea to announce that?!" Hotch clutched his fist in a ball out of anger He ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing.

"Cyrus is going to blow a fuse," Dave replied to JJ. "And with an ego like his, that's going to short circuit every wire in his mental fuse box."

"What does that mean exactly? What's going to happen in there, Dave?"

"It's going to get ugly," he replied. "Hope for the best, JJ, but prepare for the worst."

He left her to do damage control and began walking in tight circles around the command center.

Hotch could hear the distinct sound of Cyrus Voice approaching his two agents.

Reid and Emily just fell into more trouble. Hotch moved over to the radio and slipped his headphones on. Dave and Morgan did the same.

Cyrus' voice filtered in, preternaturally calm but with an undercurrent of steel. "Which one of you is it? Which one of you is the FBI agent?

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his mind, which was beating wildly against the possibility that Reid or Emily might not make it out either was unthinkable. But losing Emily it made his chest throb and his stomach turn to ice just to think about it.

They listened as Cyrus confronted Reid and Emily.

Reid tried to deny that they knew what he was talking about

then they all froze as they heard a gun cock. Then Hotch's heart stopped.

Reid's voice came across the channel, calming, a note of puzzlement in it. "Why do you think one of us is as FBI agent?"

Cyrus' voice again, still steely, still calm. "God will forgive me for what I must do."

Another intake of breath, this one sharper. Everyone at the listening post froze.

Reid's voice again, hedging, buying time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop denying. Own up to it. He'll forgive if you own up to it now," Cyrus demanded. Back at command the team could sense Cyrus' voice getting impatient. "One of you does. Who is it?"

There was a long pause, during which everyone held their collective breath.

And then Emily's voice, resigned but still strong. "Me. It's me." Unspoken was, "leave Reid out of this."

There was a sound of scuffling and Emily yelled. The mic cut out for a moment or two, whatever Cyrus was saying get drowned out by the sound of a body being dragged along the floor.

Hotch half rose from his chair, his fingers tightening on the edge of the desk. Morgan's fists were clenched tight around the headphones. Rossi noticed his own hands were balled into fists, too, but he couldn't for the life of him uncurl them.

When the mic cut back in again, they could just make out Cyrus yelling, "I told you not to put me in this position!" The unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh pounded over the channel.

Emily grunted as she received another blow; she could feel her skin tear, and swore she felt her rib crack as Cyrus kicked her in the abdomen. Emily let out shaking deep breath and looked up at Cyrus. He made eye contact with her before he slapping her across the cheek, feeling anger toward woman who lied to him. Emily felt the slap come across her face; it left her cheek numb. Emily was praying to God that with all this, the team wouldn't lose their cool and rush in, putting the young, innocent children in danger. Emily groaned a deep, agonized sound as she was being slammed against a mirror, making her upper lip bust. Emily cried out and all of the men listening over the headphones winced.

Hotch could hear the agonizing sound made by Emily. Unable to tolerate it any longer Hotch teared off his headphones in anguish.

Rossi sympathized with Hotch, he wanted to make the same move, but found himself, once again, unable to remove the headphones.

"We've got to send them in!" Hotch demanded angrily.

As if Rossi didn't know that. As if he didn't want to go pounding in there right now, guns blazin'. But he shook his head and said firmly, "We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there."

Hotch was pacing the room, furious, and tossed a chair to the ground. He could not stand the fact that Emily was being hurt all because of some stupid idiot that wanted to gain political fame. At exactly that moment, he promised himself that he would always look after her, that he would make it his goal to make sure she would never get hurt like that ever again.

Hotch was brought to reality as he heard Cyrus' voice and Emily's week grunts. His voice snarled across the channel again. Emily must have been fighting back, because he sounded angry and winded.

"Get up!"

Another thud, another groan from Emily, the sound of glass smashing. Rossi couldn't keep himself from wincing, imagining Emily lying in the middle of broken glass, bleeding.

"The Bible tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil," Cyrus snapped, and there was more scuffling, another thud, and Emily gasping for breath.

Then her voice, still strong, said with a gasp, "I can take it."

It enraged Cyrus still further, this perceived challenge. After all, he was used to submissive women. Anger was apparent in his voice as he growled, "Oh, you can take it, huh?"

Morgan slammed his fist into his palm and pulled the headphones away from his ear, as if distancing himself from the sound of the beating would stop it from happening.

Hotch was nearly doubled over the table, his own fists clenched, pain written all over his face. Hearing the cries of the woman he was possibility in love with come through the speaker made him want to rush in there and make Cyrus pay for hurting his Emily. He was only half-listening now, trying to distance himself from it. But then her voice penetrated his thoughts and he gripped the headphones tighter.

"I can take it," Emily breathed.

Rossi then started to focused on the words, trying to push past the pain in her voice. He realized that Prentiss was not talking to Cyrus, it was in fact a massage to the team, to them. _Damn that woman is smart,_ he thought to himself. As he looked up to his Unit Chief, he noticed the painful looked on his face; Hotch had that same expression when he lost Haley. Rossi knew then that Hotch was in fact in love with Emily but was to stubborn to act upon it.

Once again Emily said, "I can take it." She repeated it as she felt a slap across her face and her body being tossed into a wall, making her fall to the ground. Then she received a blow to the face and stomach.

"Wait, wait! Listen," Rossi told them. "Listen to what she's saying."

"She's antagonizing him!" Morgan cried.

Rossi shook his head, concentrating. "She's not talking to him."

Hotch caught on immediately. "She's talking to us, she's telling us not to come in." He shook his head, obviously not agreeing, but unable to do anything else.

"Pride comes before the fall," Cyrus ground out.

There was a final thud, footsteps crunching away, and then nothing except Emily's ragged breathing.

"I'm okay," she whispered, just for them, her voice hoarse. "I'm okay. I can take it," she said as she clung to her aching body, closing her eyes and losing consciousness.

Hotch clenched his fists and pressed his head back against the chair. He'd have given anything in the world to be able to get her out of there. At the moment, his heart was shattered and he knew he loved her.

As soon as Cyrus instructed one of his men to take Emily upstairs, Hotch tore his headphones off and walked away.

"Is he ok?" Morgan asked Dave. "I mean, none of us are ok after that, but something's up with Hotch."

Dave nodded. "There is but I can't get what it is out of him. I think, for now, we should just let it go. He's obviously got enough on his mind without us pestering him."

Morgan saw the painful expression on Hotch's face and followed him, ignoring Rossi's advice.

"Hotch, what is going on? You're different, Man," Morgan said as he saw Hotch pacing around angrily. He came to a complete stop facing the Ranch.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" he growled at Morgan.

"Don't worry, we won't. But if we go in now, we'll be jeopardizing the entire mission. Both Reid and Prentiss knows this," Morgan said.

Hotch closed his eyes as he let Morgan's words sink in. "So we're supposed to just sit around while Cyrus hurts Emily?" he replied.

"He won't kill her," Morgan said, trying to convince himself. "He needs her for information about us. He doesn't know Reid is an FBI agent too, which is a bonus, because if I know Reid, he will do anything to get Cyrus to open up to him, to let him in.

Hotch sighed. "I hope you're right. I know this team can put up with anything, but hearing how he treated her was the last straw, Morgan."

Morgan stared at the church as he said, "I know, Hotch. I know we're a team, but she is strong and she told us that she can handle it. So I know we will get them out safe, and we can bring them home."

As Emily was lying in bed with her hands tied behind her back. She had gone through hell, but knew she had to do it because it was the only way to save both her and Reid. She grunted at the pain that was now taking over her body. Closing her eyes tightly, she thought about better memories, trying to suppress the pain she was feeling. Inhaling shortly, Emily thought back to the first time she met her unit chief. Once upon a time, he was just Aaron Hotchner when he worked for her mother. & of her two best friends JJ and Derek.

Emily felt her eyes well up, and couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She had never felt this weak in her life. All she wanted to do was see his face. All she could do was think about Aaron Hotchner.

again thank you to those that have been keeping up with the story i know its been a while since i posted but i just been really busy with life and work i promise i wont be away that long many more chapters to come am super excited for the new episode to come on Wednesday. Please dont forget to review i appreciate the feed back thank you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily was lying there, thinking about the message she tried to send to the team. She hoped they were able to understand what she was saying, but truthfully she wasn't sure if she was able to handle it. Emily had confessed to being the FBI agent because she know that between the two of them, Spencer wouldn't be able to handle it. And she also knew that the only way for the team to get to Cyrus would be through Spencer.

Her mind drifted to the window above her and she decided to try and find a way to open the blinds. But she moved her body too suddenly and it felt like her whole midsection was on fire.

"Mother of Jesus," she said as she gasped at the pain. She knew she had to figure out a way to talk to the team, so she had to try again. Emily was able to open the blinds with the heel of her boot. "If you can hear me, I know that you are coming. But I need to know what time." She repeated this about three times before she noticed a red laser light on the wall.

"If you can hear me, I know you are coming. I just need to know what time you are coming," she spoke as her body ached.

Derek made the laser blink three times, hoping that his partner would understand the code he was trying to give her.

Emily looked at the wall and saw it blink three times. "Okay, you're coming at 3 A.M.?" she asked with a questionable tone.

Derek grinned knowing she would understand and he moved the rifle up and down.

Emily saw the wall and closed her eyes "I'll try to get everyone out. Please remember that there are children here. Spencer is on the second floor with Cyrus." Her tone of voice sounded pleading.

Derek noded, hearing her pleading voice. "Hang in there Prentiss, hang in there."

Emily heard the door creaked and sighed softly, mentally preparing herself for another beating from Cyrus...

Emily looked up to the door and was surprised when she saw the older women standing there with a shocked look on her face. Emily propped herself up and sighed at the reaction before speaking softly, "It looks worse than what it feels."

The woman walked over to her and offered Emily a glass of water. "Here take a sip."

Emily took a very small drink of water the women was offering her before she saw the worried look on her face.

"You made that 911 call, didn't you?" Emily asked quietly. She saw how rapidly the women reacted by dropping her gaze and looking ashamed.

Emily noticed her look and realized she could make a connection with the woman and that she could help get the others to safety.

"Cyrus is planning a mass suicide," Emily told her.

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of made that call," Kathy replied.

"You were trying to protect your daughter," she reminded her.

"There were other girls before Jessie," Kathy said as she looked at Emily with the worried expression of a mother on her face. "He would marry them in secret, and after a while, he'd take another. And we weren't permitted to speak of it. And so when she asked for my consent, I wanted to just take her and run. But I was afraid she wouldn't leave him."

Emily could hear the tone of sadness in the woman's voice. "You wanted us to take her?" she asked, trying to sympathize with the mother

"Well, I wanted to save her from Cyrus."

"I can give you another FBI is coming here at 3:00 A.M." she informed the woman, trying not to think about the decision she just made. She had no other options; the team was going to be here soon, so she continued with her plan. "I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women. Get them into the basement just before 3:00 A.M."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kathy stood up, backing up to the door and keeping her eyes on Emily.

"Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica," Emily said, hoping she was able to get through to the woman and that her motherly instincts were on alert.

As she watch her walk out the door, Emily bit her bottom lip. Realizing she just had risked her and Spencer's lives, she really did hope she was able to get through to Kathy and that she had not made a mistake.

 **Hello guys am so so sorry that it took me for ever to update but life has been really busy for me.**

 **I want to say a big THANK YOU to my beta** _ **Leahloahla**_ **for helping make the story much better. Once again guys comments suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all.**

 **& am so glad Criminal Minds got picked up for season 12 I was starting to have minor panic attacks... **


	6. Chapter 6

Guys am so sorry i havent been able to post much i have been super busy with life and work. But i will try not to go MIA again like that and once again a big THANK YOU to my rockstar BETA Leahloahla for helping me make the story even better much love...

Hotch was standing outside with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at the ranch from afar, wishing that all this was a nightmare and they would wake up soon. He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of Emily being in there, hurt and weak and at risk of danger. He knew that the next few hours were going to be very critical. The team was gathering and preparing to go in with a swat team to try and rescue all the civilians that were willing to be rescued. Hotch heard steps walking up behind him.

Dave watched as Hotch stood off in the dark as the others got ready to go into the same building where two agents that had been put at risk. Dave made his way over to Hotch, coming to a stop next to him.

Seconds hand gone by but it felt like minutes before Hotch spoke. "I cannot go in there," he said as Dave stood besides him

Dave nodded. "I know. I'm going in."

Hotch glanced at the ground. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Prentiss and Reid."

Dave crossed his arms and nodded in agreement with his friend, understanding Hotch's feelings.

Hotch could see Dave wanted to ask him more but optioned to wait until the time was right. Hotch was right, he did not know what he was capable of doing if something were to happen to them.

"They will be safe. We will bring them home in one piece, Hotch."

Both men nodded in agreement before they walked back to where the others were gearing up, placing their bulletproof vests on and checking their guns, getting enough ammo for the battle that was going to take place if Cyrus was not willing to surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the ranch the men were preparing themselves for the final battle that God had placed in the way. They knew that not many were going to walk out of the ranch unharmed.

Cyrus saw how his men placed bombs all around the temple and also down towards the basement.

The woman walked down the stairs and saw that the men were setting up bombs along the walls. She stood there shocked, remembering Emily's words: the FBI is coming at 3 AM.

A man had flashed a light on the woman's face that made her come back to reality. She rushed past the men working and went to the dorms. She looked around until she was able to find Jessie. She woke her up and informed her that Cyrus wanted her to gather all the children and women and to have them all meet down at the basement. She saw as her daughter gathered everyone and made their way to the basement.

Then she rushed back up to the room where they had placed Emily. She could hear shots and they sounded like they were coming from outside the chapel. She then rushed through the door to her side.

"You're right they're setting the place to blow up," she said as she untied Emily's hands and helped her raise from the bed. "I told Jessie, Cyrus wanted her gather the women and children."

Emily massaged her hands quickly as she thought about what Kathy had said, concerned about where Spencer was at. "Where is the man I came in with?"

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus. It's 2:45 though, we gotta hurry. Something's wrong though; I heard shots outside the temple. Come on we must go," she said as she was pulling Emily out the door and towards the basement.

Emily saw the explosives had been placed all along the wall and were connected to one another. She still had no idea how she could get to Spencer and save him. She hoped that Morgan and the others would come soon to save him.

Just as she was groaning in pain and walking down the last steps that lead to the basement, Emily heard the panic voice of Morgan.

"Emily, you all right?" He placed his arms on her hands, glancing over her wounds with a worried expression.

Emily had noticed the look of pity he had on his face. "They've wired explosives all over; we need to get everyone out of here, Morgan."

Morgan nodded. "Dave, you take Em and the others, get them out of here to safety. I will stay with the SWAT team to try to avoid any more damage."

Dave called out, "Everybody come on let's go this way, this building's gonna blow up."

"No," Emily protested. "We need to get Reid," she said as she gripped her sides, the pain intensifying from when she had rushed down the stairs and ran into the wall trying to get past Cyrus' security.

"Where's Reid at Emily?" Derek asked knowing she would put up a fight.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus!" Emily screamed.

"We gotta get you out of here."

"No we need to get Reid," Emily protested again, fearing that if she did not stay she would be at fault for losing Spencer if it all ended badly.

Derek was getting frustrated with Emily; He only hoped that for once she would agree on this with him. "Prentiss, I will get Reid just get out of here and get to safety. Go now. Please," he pleaded to her.

Emily nodded and turned around just as she saw Jessie arguing with her mother.

"Cyrus didn't call for this. You lied to me!" Jessie was pulling away from the group, heading to the stair with her mother following behind her.

"No, Cyrus lied to you, Honey," she replied.

"He can't, he's my husband," Jessie said as she ran up the stair and towards the chapel. Her mother tried to follow but Derek stopped her.

"No! I will get her for you," Derek said as he pushed her towards Dave. "Rossi, get her out of here," he ordered as he and the rest of the team worked on deactivating the explosives. He saw from the corner of his eyes that they were the only ones left in the basement.

* * *

Spencer tried to use verses of the Bible on Cyrus to get him to stop but had failed and had received a blow to the stomach. He heard a gunshot come behind him and saw Cyrus fall dead to the ground.

"You all right, Kid?"

"Fine," he replied. "Where's Emily? We gotta get her out of here," he asked in a worried tone before turning his head and seeing Jessie with the control of the bombs that had not been deactivated yet.

Derek also had noticed her and was trying to get her to place it down."Sweetheart, come with me. We need to get you out of here. Come on. Let's go right now."

Spencer had seen how Jessie's eyes had gone straight to Cyrus and saw pain the pain in her expression. Spencer knew she was willing to die in order to follow through with what Cyrus had planned. Spencer started to push Derek out the door and called back, "Run!"

Chapter 6

Hotch was standing outside with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at the ranch from afar, wishing that all this was a nightmare and they would wake up soon. He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of Emily being in there, hurt and weak and at risk of danger. He knew that the next few hours were going to be very critical. The team was gathering and preparing to go in with a swat team to try and rescue all the civilians that were willing to be rescued. Hotch heard steps walking up behind him.

Dave watched as Hotch stood off in the dark as the others got ready to go into the same building where two agents that had been put at risk. Dave made his way over to Hotch, coming to a stop next to him.

Seconds hand gone by but it felt like minutes before Hotch spoke. "I cannot go in there," he said as Dave stood besides him

Dave nodded. "I know. I'm going in."

Hotch glanced at the ground. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Prentiss and Reid."

Dave crossed his arms and nodded in agreement with his friend, understanding Hotch's feelings.

Hotch could see Dave wanted to ask him more but optioned to wait until the time was right. Hotch was right, he did not know what he was capable of doing if something were to happen to them.

"They will be safe. We will bring them home in one piece, Hotch."

Both men nodded in agreement before they walked back to where the others were gearing up, placing their bulletproof vests on and checking their guns, getting enough ammo for the battle that was going to take place if Cyrus was not willing to surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the ranch the men were preparing themselves for the final battle that God had placed in the way. They knew that not many were going to walk out of the ranch unharmed.

Cyrus saw how his men placed bombs all around the temple and also down towards the basement.

The woman walked down the stairs and saw that the men were setting up bombs along the walls. She stood there shocked, remembering Emily's words: the FBI is coming at 3 AM.

A man had flashed a light on the woman's face that made her come back to reality. She rushed past the men working and went to the dorms. She looked around until she was able to find Jessie. She woke her up and informed her that Cyrus wanted her to gather all the children and women and to have them all meet down at the basement. She saw as her daughter gathered everyone and made their way to the basement.

Then she rushed back up to the room where they had placed Emily. She could hear shots and they sounded like they were coming from outside the chapel. She then rushed through the door to her side.

"You're right they're setting the place to blow up," she said as she untied Emily's hands and helped her raise from the bed. "I told Jessie, Cyrus wanted her gather the women and children."

Emily massaged her hands quickly as she thought about what Kathy had said, concerned about where Spencer was at. "Where is the man I came in with?"

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus. It's 2:45 though, we gotta hurry. Something's wrong though; I heard shots outside the temple. Come on we must go," she said as she was pulling Emily out the door and towards the basement.

Emily saw the explosives had been placed all along the wall and were connected to one another. She still had no idea how she could get to Spencer and save him. She hoped that Morgan and the others would come soon to save him.

Just as she was groaning in pain and walking down the last steps that lead to the basement, Emily heard the panic voice of Morgan.

"Emily, you all right?" He placed his arms on her hands, glancing over her wounds with a worried expression.

Emily had noticed the look of pity he had on his face. "They've wired explosives all over; we need to get everyone out of here, Morgan."

Morgan nodded. "Dave, you take Em and the others, get them out of here to safety. I will stay with the SWAT team to try to avoid any more damage."

Dave called out, "Everybody come on let's go this way, this building's gonna blow up."

"No," Emily protested. "We need to get Reid," she said as she gripped her sides, the pain intensifying from when she had rushed down the stairs and ran into the wall trying to get past Cyrus' security.

"Where's Reid at Emily?" Derek asked knowing she would put up a fight.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus!" Emily screamed.

"We gotta get you out of here."

"No we need to get Reid," Emily protested again, fearing that if she did not stay she would be at fault for losing Spencer if it all ended badly.

Derek was getting frustrated with Emily; He only hoped that for once she would agree on this with him. "Prentiss, I will get Reid just get out of here and get to safety. Go now. Please," he pleaded to her.

Emily nodded and turned around just as she saw Jessie arguing with her mother.

"Cyrus didn't call for this. You lied to me!" Jessie was pulling away from the group, heading to the stair with her mother following behind her.

"No, Cyrus lied to you, Honey," she replied.

"He can't, he's my husband," Jessie said as she ran up the stair and towards the chapel. Her mother tried to follow but Derek stopped her.

"No! I will get her for you," Derek said as he pushed her towards Dave. "Rossi, get her out of here," he ordered as he and the rest of the team worked on deactivating the explosives. He saw from the corner of his eyes that they were the only ones left in the basement.

* * *

Spencer tried to use verses of the Bible on Cyrus to get him to stop but had failed and had received a blow to the stomach. He heard a gunshot come behind him and saw Cyrus fall dead to the ground.

"You all right, Kid?"

"Fine," he replied. "Where's Emily? We gotta get her out of here," he asked in a worried tone before turning his head and seeing Jessie with the control of the bombs that had not been deactivated yet.

Derek also had noticed her and was trying to get her to place it down."Sweetheart, come with me. We need to get you out of here. Come on. Let's go right now."

Spencer had seen how Jessie's eyes had gone straight to Cyrus and saw pain the pain in her expression. Spencer knew she was willing to die in order to follow through with what Cyrus had planned. Spencer started to push Derek out the door and called back, "Run!"

He and Derek made it out the door and had just reached safe ground when they both heard the explosion behind them.

At that single moment everyone near the camp site held there breath and hope but nothing but the best.

Emily stood their in fear as she witnessed the building exploded as she wrapped her arms around her self. Searching in panic for Reid and Morgan feeling her heart beat start to race in fear. Emily softly began to call out their names "Spencer, Morgan." waiting for them to appear in front of the burning building. At the moment Emily felt like her world was shattering as she feared for her friends"

Once again do not forget to leave those great comments and suggestions. Thanks guys. & once again a big Thank you to my lovely beta for helping me make the story better Leahloahla


End file.
